Cartas Mágicas
by PortyaGold
Summary: La importancia de decirse las cosas es máxima y si no se hace las cosas pueden llegar a ponerse muy feas. One-shot de Scorpius y Lily


Es pero que os guste este one-shot sobre la importancia de decir las cosas a la cara (en este caso carta) en vez de guardárselas para dentro.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la excepcional J. , la idea es mía y solo mía muahaha XP

* * *

**DE _LILY_ A _SCORPIUS._**

La verdad ni siquiera se si te enviaré esta cara bueno, es para aclarar mi corazón que esta hecho un lío.  
Cuando te veo siento que me muero si no me mira. Me he enamorado de muchas personas pero nunca tanto como de ti; pensaba que unos días lejos de todo me haría olvidarte pero no, en cambio miro cada día los álbumes de fotos para verte aunque sea una imagen en movimiento sin alma. Cada detalle de el pueblecito donde estoy me hace pensar en ti, en tu pelo rubio, en tu piel pálida, en tus profundos ojos grises, tu sarcasmo, tu sonrisa sincera la cual casi nunca pierdes, me da mucha vergüenza.

Besos _Lily._

**DE _SCORPIUS _A _LILY._**

La verdad creo que no te diste cuenta y me mandaste esa carta, me alegra mucho recibir esta carta de verdad pero no estoy preparado para ninguna relación, no te ofendas eres preciosa y muy simpática pero no eres tu soy yo, tal vez en otro momento esto podría funcionar pero en estos instantes no busco nada con nadie.

Amigos?

Besos _Scorpius._

**DE _SCORPIUS_ A _LILY._**

Estas rara, por que no me contestas, no se por que estas enfadada _Albus_ tampoco me responde, si en algo te he ofendido te pido me disculpes pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento no puedes estar siempre enfadada. _Rose_ tampoco me contesta que pasa esto es un complot o que?. Anda no seas arisca _Lily_ que cuando sonríes estas mas guapa.

No quiero que estemos peleados siempre hemos sido grandes amigos, lo creas o no estoy esperando tu respuesta.

Besos _Scorpius_.

**DE _JAMES_ A _SCORPIUS_.**

Vete a la mierda serpiente sin corazón, _Lily_ no quiere saber nada más de ti le has hecho mucho da o cuando te vea te parto la cara que sea la ultima vez que le diriges la palabra cabrón no vuelvas a intentar comunicarte con ella o nos las veremos tu y yo.

Entendido?

Te odia _James_.

**DE _ALBUS_ A _SCORPIUS_.**

Querido amigo se que no intentabas ofender a _Lily,_ pero le has hecho mucho daño, no creas que ella te odia solo lo hace _James_ pero eso es normal lo de no contestarte es que nos hemos ido toda la familia (con tío _Ron_ y tía _Hermione_, _Rose_ y _Hugo_) de vacaciones a Rumanía con los dragones a visitar a tío _Charlie_, y _James_ se a quedado en casa y ha leído las cartas ,no te preocupes y la semana que viene vente a casa unos días que mis padres no se han enfadado, de hecho les parece muy buena contestación ,y de _Lily_ no te preocupes ella se va a pasar unos días en casa de la tía _Fleur_ y el tío _Bill_ para que ella le enseñe a preparar la bouillabaisse que tanto le gusta a mi hermana estamos deseando que vengas.

**Un** abrazo _Albus_.

**DE _SCORPIUS_ A _LILY_.**

Se que estas trando de huir de mi, no pienso consentirlo, no seas cobarde si de verdad me amas ven al árbol donde enterramos a mi hamster mañana a las 6 de la tarde tenemos que solucionarlo todo no podemos seguir así, no lo soporto mas Lily te necesito eres muy importante para mi, y me muero si no podemos estar juntos, te necesito para subsistir, con todos tus pros y tus contras, con tu sarcasmo, tu manera de hacer sonreír hasta a una piedra, te necesito para no sobrevivir.

Besos _Scorpius_.

**DE _LILY _A _SCORPIUS._**

Ha sido maravilloso te quiero lagartija, gracias por comprenderme me ha encantado pasar tiempo contigo, ahora se que no podemos estar juntos pero tampoco podemos estar separados, aunque se que no me amas de la misma forma yo si, y me da igual si tu no sientes lo mismo, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres mucho mas que un amigo, que el tiempo junto a ti me es necesario, me alegra que seas sincero conmigo y aunque no seamos pareja somos muy felices uno al lado del otro.

Te ama tu pequeña salamandra.

**DE _SCORPIUS_ A _LILY_.**

Me alegra que después de nuestra velada lo hayas comprendido ahora todo puede volver a la normalidad quiero que sepas que me encanta que seas sincera conmigo así que si tienes algo que decir dímelo siempre no te calles nada que yo estoy a aquí para lo que a ti te haga falta.

Te necesitara siempre, tu pequeña lagartija.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el one-shot y opinad mandándome reviews son muy importantes para mi.

Bexitos PortyaGold *.*


End file.
